


Берегись этой госпожи!

by Alastory



Category: Beware of the Villainess!
Genre: Accidental travel, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BDSM, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Flogging, Fluff, Heavy BDSM, Nipple Play, Platonic BDSM, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Сборник драбблов по «Берегись этой злодейки», где Мелисса наказывает доставших ее мужиков. Не всех.
Relationships: Мелисса Подебрат/Джек Портон, Мелисса Подебрат/Иан Базилиос, Мелисса Подебрат/Наин
Kudos: 16





	1. Обожаемая

  
— Закрой тяфкалку, щенок! — с ожесточением процедила она и надавила ему под коленом — вервольф ответил ей жалобным поскуливанием и вдруг задергался всем телом, пытаясь выпрямиться, но вместо этого выгнулся от муки дугой. Зажимы, соединенные довольно увесистой цепью, ощутимо натягивали ему соски, и Джек Портон глухо застонал в каучуковый кляп. Тот уже был совсем изгрызен: дашь собаке игрушку, и к вечеру от нее ничего не останется.

Выгибаясь всем телом, Джек снова подставил ей задницу, и Мелисса не стала отказывать себе в удовольствии шлепнуть по ней плашмя легендарным мечом. Знали бы предки дурака-принца, что фамильная реликвия Базилиос будет использоваться не для усмирения врагов, а для изощренных сексуальных пыток, дважды бы подумали, стоит ли такое ковать. Как и рожать никчемных принцев.

Но в этих убогих романах всегда так. Мелисса вот записная злодейка, и ее злодейская душа требует отодрать одного из первых красавчиков этой дурацкой книжонки.

Впрочем, бедняжка Джек сам нарвался: полез через ограду, размахивал корявками прямо у ее лица, а потом пару раз лег от ее прицельных выпадов. Да, она напряглась, да, ее учил лучший фехтовальщик из имеющихся, но шмыгающий носом и кланяющийся некогда могучий вервольф — зрелище все равно карикатурное и жалкое.

Такое, что хочется плеваться от отвращения.

И единственный способ это забыть — довести унижения бедняги до такой степени, чтобы происшествие стало хотя бы занятным и было что рассказать внукам. Похоже, она, попаданка, застряла в теле Мелиссы навсегда, и если такая уж у нее мрачная судьба — жить в картонном мире, — остается только самой сыпать в эту сюжетную бодягу перца.

Например, немного изменить ход событий и прицепить зажимы на соски одному из четырех красавчиков, а потом драть его в задницу до тех пор, пока он не перепачкает семенем и слюной весь двор. Хорошенькое наказание! Будет неповадно обижать ее милого щеночка Наина.

Подумав так, она без жалости потянула за цепь и заставила Джека выпрямиться — тот глухо завыл в кляп. От натяжения его соски налились алым, разбухли, и на смуглой груди, покрытой испариной, это выглядело чертовски вызывающе.

Поэтому Мелисса с издевкой спросила:

— Ох, божечки, и кто это у нас хороший мальчик?

Джек возмущенно зафырчал, затем заскулил, и она, ухватив его за цепь крепче и натянув соски лучше, фальшиво засюсюкала:

— Кто здесь хорошенькая сучка? Ты здесь хорошенькая сучка! У хорошенькой сучки так бесстыже торчат соски… правда торчат? И снова встал член? Ах ты бедненький! Наверное, тебе тяжко пришлось?

Говоря так, Мелисса медленно тянула за цепь, отпускала и вновь тянула, а сама наблюдала, как сотрясается мощное тело, как дергаются то ли в испуге, то ли в экстазе бархатные уши, вставшие торчком между слипшихся алых кудрей. Джек тяжело дышал, широко распахнув рот с воткнутым кляпом, и заливал слюной грудь. Порой густые нити влаги доходили до правого истерзанного соска, и тогда вервольф снова дергался всем телом, будто пытаясь о что-то потереться, как-то себя приласкать. На его штанах почти с самого начала расползлось небольшое темное пятно — он кончил в первую же минуту, когда Мелисса, отхлестав его по щекам, зажала и выкрутила пальцами один из бесстыдно торчащих сосков. Боже мой, да кто этих принцев и ухажеров одевает? Почему у каждого первого так обтянута задница, светят соски и все мускулы наружу?

Может, пора всем нацепить зажимы и водить по улицам за веревочку? Было бы прекрасно!

Наконец Мелисса выпустила цепь, та, звякнув, тяжело ухнула вниз, потянув следом измученные соски — Джек придушенно взвизгнул и затрепетал. После чего он вдруг тяжко застонал, уронил голову и плечи и весь скукожился на земле. Похоже, закон притяжения не оставил ему и шанса.

Спина у Джека тряслась. Бока ходили ходуном. Хвост пугливо жался между ног. Наверняка, если сунуть под него что-нибудь большое, чертова псина умрет от оргазма. Какие же они чувствительные, эти вервольфы!

Развлекаясь с Джеком, Мелисса немного устала, поэтому, поправив меч в ножнах, отошла, чтобы укрыться в прохладе. Добравшись до столика с уже остывшим чаем, она опустилась на садовый стул со многими коваными завитушками. Ноги от всех этих упражнений затекли и упрели в ботфортах. Все-таки на дворе жаркое лето, и мучить оборотня — задача не из легких, тем более для высокопоставленной особы, чье тело никогда не держало ничего весомее веера.

От всех этих эмоциональных качелей, от скулежа и визгов Джека у Мелиссы разболелась голова, и она некоторое время просто сидела, уронив ее на руки. О дурной псине она позабыла почти сразу и начисто. А вот он без нее заскучал.

Перед тем, как истязать его, тягая за соски, она связала ему руки, но Джеку хватило и пары минут, чтобы разодрать веревку когтями. Мелисса поначалу очень удивилась, когда почувствовала, что кто-то жмется к голенищу ее сапога, но когда опустила взгляд, сразу обо всем догадалась.

Не смея прикасаться к ней руками, Джек Портон терся о ее голень и носок щекой и шеей, терся о колено ушами и весь заливался краской — горючий румянец, кажется, расползся по всему смуглому телу, перекинулся, точно пожар, с щек на уши, добрался до ключиц, спустился по смуглой груди…

Ширинка у Джека опять топорщилась, крупный член — а его контуры хорошо просматривались, — натянул влажную ткань. Разбухшие от зажимов соски бесстыже торчали. Алые глаза горели похотью и преданностью: «Да, госпожа, дери меня, шлепай, мучай, я готов на все! Только потом… только потом приласкай!»

Завороженная этим зрелищем, Мелисса сама потянулась к кляпу, отстегнула его и с трудом вытянула из сведенного судорогой рта. На перчатках осталось много вязкой слюны.

Едва она так сделала, как Джек, не способный больше терпеть, совсем осмелел и потянул к ней руки. Точнее, бросился стаскивать с нее ботфорты, и едва ему удалось, как он припал к обнаженной белой голени. Проведя вдоль кости губами, он стал даже не целовать, а засасывать кожу — жадно и влажно, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. К тонким косточкам стопы, к пятке, к пальцам, дальше и дальше…

Мелисса не стала ему мешать.

Она содрогнулась, когда сразу три пальца ноги оказались у Джека между острыми клыками, между вспухшими нежными губами.

Помахивая хвостом, истекая слюной, он ласкал ее языком и губами так, что на пару минут Мелисса начисто забыла о своем статусе злодейки. Отдавшись волнам легкого, но жгучего наслаждения, она медленно дышала и с удовольствием текла.

Ее обожали так впервые.

И главной героиней этой ужасной книжонки она стала впервые.

Джек Портон теперь точно принадлежит ей.  



	2. Послушный мальчик

  
Поставленный на колени, в одном исподнем, наследный принц уже не казался не то что грозным — даже впечатляющим.

Белокожий, тощий, с вертлявой задницей… да он просто слизняк! И что же прошлая Мелисса нашла в нем? Зачем гнула спину и училась, подобрав юбки, приседать получше?

Если она, новая Мелисса, даже в кринолине смогла сбить его с ног, то чего вообще от него можно ждать?

Оказавшись на ковре, где сплетались лозы роскошных роз, принц уже подумывал открыть рот, подумывал возмутиться:

«Как вы смеете?! Вы что, хотите, чтобы я отрубил вам голову?»

Но Мелисса заткнула его раньше. Подхватив с диванчика стек, которым еще вчера дрессировала особенно похотливого оборотня, она размахнулась и со всей силы дала Иану по щеке. Получилось немного вскользь и плашмя, так что рожу не раскроило.

Наследный принц пронзительно взвизгнул. Из прекрасных глаз ручьем брызнули слезы.

— Заткнись! — она хлестнула еще.  
— Заткнись! — хлестнула еще.  
— Умолкните, ваше высочество, — цедила она сквозь жуткую ухмылку.

Повизгивая, принц отлично плясал под стеком. Уж получше, чем скаковая лошадь, чем капризная собачонка. Гибкий наконечник доставал всюду: проходился по спине, по выпяченным ягодицам, по налитым бедрам.

«Ты эти бедра натрахал, ведь для сражений и скачек ты слишком ленив! — размышляла Мелисса, неутомимо работая стеком. — Ни одной горничной не упустил, кобель! И я еще помню ту нашу ссору и твои истерики, когда я думала разорвать помолвку! Ты мне еще за тот разговор должен, сучка ты этакая!»

После тренировок с легендарным мечом она могла сделать по сотни-две махов за один раз. После выпадов и уходов в сторону ей ничего не стоило сражаться даже в корсете. Постепенно она становилась ловчее. И лучше видела слабости врага. Видела, куда можно пнуть, куда ударить, чтобы повалить на ковер или на паркет.

Теперь такие избалованные мальчишки, как Иан, ей не соперники.

Ну что ж, раз за все годы нянюшки только вытирали ему сопли и не научили хорошим манерам, не отсыпали ему розог, она восполнит этот ужасный пробел прямо сейчас. Накажет за все эти годы. И пусть хоть голову потом отрубят, но слушать мольбы, подвывания и крики дурака — целой жизни стоит. Он научится ее уважать.

И ее любить.

Запоротый до полусмерти, Иан вскоре не смог ничего говорить, а только взахлеб рыдал и катался по ковру. Щеки его покраснели, волосы растрепались, губы где посинели от ударов, а где налились кровью.

Чудесное зрелище.

— Снимай китель! — рявкнула Мелисса.

Принц ответил ей бессмысленным воем, и она еще раз угостила его пинком и стеком.

Наконец он сообразил, чего от него хотят, и стал медленно стягивать с себя китель, рубаху и все остальное, что Мелисса приказывала убрать.

— Исподнее! Сейчас же! — и она впервые хлестнула его по обнаженной спине.

Принц дернулся, выгнулся и зарыдал в голос.

Такой боли и унижения он еще никогда не знал.

Оставшись без всего, он, скорчившись на ковре, громко всхлипывал, уткнувшись в кисти, которые благовоспитанно сложил перед собой, будто собрался бить челом и целовать ее, Мелиссы, туфли. Что ж, прекрасная поза.

Белые ягодицы принца призывно торчали, и были такими нежными на вид, что ей сразу же захотелось их хорошенько разукрасить.

В гостиную недавно перенесли столик из кабинета, и Мелисса увидела на нем тяжелую яшмовую печать. Чем-то по форме она напоминала пешку, но только без частой резьбы. Немного крупная и абсолютно круглая головка ручки, почти ровное цилиндрическое тело…

Идеально.

Кажется, принцу стоит попробовать ее гладкость на себе.

Ему, бедняжке, довольно часто приходится принимать отчеты и приказы. Почему бы не принять в себя и предмет, которым обычно штампуют герб Подебрат?

Печать оказалась чистая, без чернил. За сегодня Мелиса еще не успела ничего подписать.  
«Когда представляю, как этот придурок сжимает в заднице мой фамильный герб, мне кажется, что я вот-вот умру от умиления. И этот анекдот слишком горяч, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь, включая принца, о нем проболтался. Чудесно!»

Если ее заставили быть злодейкой в этом дурацком романе, она отыграет свою роль со всей старательностью. Главное, чтобы печать не застряла в заднице принца, а то — какая жалость! — вдруг умрет?

Когда она вернулась к нему и, подцепив стеком подбородок, заставила задрать голову, Иан еще ничего не подозревал. Зареванный, весь опухший, он жалко кривил губы и шептал «Прошу, не надо, я все понял! Мелисса, прошу тебя, ты же меня любишь!»

«Я? Такое ничтожество? Ну конечно! Ну конечно… конечно… я тебя так отлюблю, что ни в одну любовницу член не вставишь!» — позлорадствовала она про себя, а сама, проведя по щеке принца стеком, разомкнув похотливые губы кончиком, велела:

— Возьмите-ка в рот, ваше высочество, — и протянула печать.

Глаза Иана в испуге расширились. Одиночная слеза скользнула к подбородку.

Мелисса же, ухмыляясь (наверняка, как сам дьявол), невозмутимо проронила:

— Если не хотите огласки, вам лучше взять печать в рот. Затем сунуть в зад и порадовать меня еще немного. Иначе, уверяю, я запорю вас до смерти. Можете попытаться противостоять мне… но кто знает, что с вами станется, если я возьмусь за меч? Или кликну слуг? Я вам не говорила, что подобрала чудесного оборотня?

Губы Иана задрожали. Из глаз снова хлынули слезы.

— Нет-нет, мы не убьем вас и не узурпируем власть. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы всунули в себя печать и сделали себе хорошо. Ну, а иначе уже к вечеру весь двор узнает, что принца отхлестала Подебрат. Боюсь, ни о каких союзах с тех пор не будет и речи!

Как хорошо, что в этом картонном мире действуют картонные угрозы.

Что первые принцы плачут, как напуганные дети.

Что можно лишь немного применить силу, и уже каждый первый падает к твоим ногам.

Мелисса в который раз возблагодарила эту дурацкую книжонку, в которую попала так некстати. И которую наверняка написала какая-нибудь домохозяйка без грамма воображения.

Поэтому сунуть печать в высокородную задницу — возможно.

Хлестать и гладить наследного принца — возможно.

А потом наблюдать, как его длинный тонкий член подрагивает и выпускает струю семени прямо на роскошный ковер.

Зрелище настолько отвратительное, что Мелисса не могла, шлепнув по ягодицам принца, не нагнуть его поближе к пятну, чтобы тот, рыдая от унижений, вычистил дела своего члена языком.  
Ну в самом деле, не горничным же убирать за принцем омерзительные пятна!

Едва Иан прорыдался, и Мелисса, убрав стек, утомленная уселась на козетку, как теперь этот послушный во всем мальчик подполз к ней на коленях и, обнимая ее за ноги, пугливо спрятал лицо в подоле. Дрожа под ее рукой, он больше не говорил ни глупостей, ни мерзостей.

А после, когда уехал, прислал целых три корзины цветов.  



	3. Единственный

  
Наин единственный, кто ее действительно любит, не требуя ничего взамен.

Чтобы заслужить эту любовь, она всего лишь покормила его, забрала в поместье, научила жить при ней дворецким. Ничего сложного, ничего необычного. Всего лишь доброта, которую хотело проявить ее изголодавшееся по человечности сердце.

Правда, узнав, что у Наина нет языка, она больше не могла остановиться: она одаривала и одаривала его всем, чего он просил и не просил. Чего желал и не желал.

Она дала ему все и подпустила слишком близко. Ближе — только под кожу.

Для всех она жестокая леди Подебрат, но для него — всего лишь Мелисса. Жалкая смертная без капли магии, неспособная ему помочь.

И она ничем не заслужила, чтобы Наин ей так отдавался.

Обычно он приходит к ней поздно вечером, когда вся прислуга укладывается спать и гасит свечи. Когда суетливая жизнь замолкает в этих стенах до утра.

Он приходит и робко встает на колени перед ее постелью, терпеливо склоняет голову и просит, как домашний пес, погладить по голове, почесать за ухом. Когда он обращался, точно так же выпрашивал ласку, и Мелиссе было приятно водить пальцами по серебристо-голубой шерсти, нежно стискивать бархатные острые уши и гладить узкую волчью морду с прохладным мокрым носом.

Она всегда очень любила собак. И любила прежде всего за преданность.

От такого Наина ей хочется растроганно плакать. Она же не камень, не черствая садистка.

Тот, кто с ней добр, всегда после купается в ее любви и расположении.

Получив немного ласки, Наин тогда совсем смелеет, завладевает ее рукой и, поднеся к лицу, нежно целует ей пальцы. Начинает с указательного, потом переходит на ладонь, мизинец, и Мелисса от этого смущенно розовеет. Хорошо, что при свете одинокой свечи этого не заметить.

Лаская ее пальцы, Наин не замечает, когда именно она сползает с подушки, пододвигается ближе и очень скоро оказывается у его лица. Вскинув голову, он некоторое время смотрит ей в глаза, пока не отводит стыдливо взгляд.

Мелисса тогда спрашивает:

— Поцелуешь меня, Наин?

На это он трогательно поджимает и покусывает губы, немного колеблется, но всегда быстро кивает и наклоняется ближе. Его первое прикосновение такое нежное, что можно умереть либо от жалости, либо от восторга.

Мелисса первой утыкается в ласковые губы, размыкает, забирается языком в крупный сладкий рот, где необычно просторно. В который раз она по глупости ищет язык Наина, но его нет — только короткий обрубок у корня. Всякий раз, когда Мелисса нащупывает его, что-то мучительно сжимает ей сердце. Из уголков глаз скатываются слезы и мочат ухо, волосы и простынь.

Наин виновато морщится. Он хотел бы целовать ее лучше, но кроме губ ему нечего предложить.  
Едва он отрывается и в печали прижимается лицом к ночной сорочке на животе Мелиссы, как она обнимает его за шею, за голову, и ласково шепчет, успокаивая:

— Ничего-ничего, мне и так очень хорошо. Поцелуешь меня еще, Наин?

Он робко кивает и прихватывает губами ткань сорочки. Сначала на животе, потом выше, выше, пока не пережимает сосок. С языком такая ласка была бы мучительной, но его нет, и Мелиссе просто приятно. Наин не останавливается — он добирается до ключиц, шеи и наконец припадает к губам. Его лучистые глаза полны любви и умиления — настолько сильных и глубоких чувств, что у Мелиссы перехватывает дыхание. Он всегда признается ей так, ни проронив ни слова.

Едва Наин отрывается от нее, как Мелисса привычно зовет его к себе:

— Ложись со мной, я помогу тебе раздеться.

Оба знают, что им нельзя быть по-настоящему вместе, поэтому, уже обнаженные, они просто обнимают друг друга и ласкают пальцами.

Сначала Наин проникает в нее и запускает только один, потому что два уже очень много, и от этого слишком больно. Они выяснили это еще в первый раз, поэтому теперь не допускают ошибок. Также они выяснили, что Наин не выносит рта Мелиссы и ее языка: если она станет заглатывать головку члена, он так будет метаться на постели, так драть ногтями ладони, что к утру появятся глубокие ранки. Ему слишком хорошо, и от этого больно. Все-таки его член не совсем человеческий, и формой немного напоминает волчий. Отсюда и дурацкая чувствительность.

Куда лучше, если Мелисса просто поласкает его руками.

— Как же ты тогда будешь во мне? — однажды спросила она его, на что Наин пугливо замотал головой: что вы, госпожа, это невозможно! С меня довольно и того, что вам хорошо от моих рук!

Но когда они уже вымотанные просто лежат, и Мелисса, распустив длинные серебристо-голубые волосы Наина, расчесывает их пальцам — те текут, как вода, гладят ладонь, — будущая герцогиня отчетливо понимает, что в конце они обязательно будут вместе. Ей не придется выходить замуж за принца, за оборотня, за первого богача королевства. Она будет с Наином, ведь лучше него никого в этом картонном мире нет.  



End file.
